Soledad explosiva
by Delta Elena
Summary: Reto: Un Mes con ItaDe:Itachi vive una vida monotona pero la llegada de un singular personaje cambiara todo aquello. Dia 20 de Marzo.


**Los siguientes personajes corresponde a sus respectivos dueños, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y el único fin es de compartir esta historia con todos ustedes….espero que les guste**

**Reto: "Un Mes con Ita - Dei" Día: 19 de Marzo**

**Soledad Explosiva**

Cuanto puede una persona vivir por otra, que tanto puede soportar aquello que le hace daño mientras la persona que amas este bien y sea feliz.

Así era como llevaba mi vida, en soledad, lo único en mente para mi era que mi pequeño hermano fuera feliz, aun a costa de mi felicidad, no importaba cuanto sufriera y sin importar si por el resto de mi vida llevara a cabo ese objetivo con gusto lo haría.

Mi vida era monótona y la llevaba a cabo a través de rituales el despertarme, alimentar a mi hermano tener una pelea por las mañanas, salir un rato e ir a tomar un café al mismo lugar que visito desde hace cinco años, en el cual pido el mismo café a la misma hora, terminar ese café regresar a casa y preparar lo que viene para su regreso.

Si es algo verdaderamente monótono y aburrido pero el amor siempre es así, o eso pensé hasta que le conocí en uno de mis tantos días que vivía sin cambio alguno.

Llegue como siempre a la hora de siempre, la mesera no tuvo que preguntarme por la orden el simple hecho de estar ahí sabía lo que debía servirme, un café negro mientras sacaba el periódico y comenzaba a leer sin cambio alguno.

Un grito se escucho y pude ver que una persona era perseguida por varios policías, no distinguía muy bien de lo que se trataba pero preferí no inmiscuirme y seguir mi itinerario, pero el destino tiene sus propios caminos para llevar a cabo sus designios.

Aquella persona daba saltos esquivando las mesas del restaurante que se encontraban sobre la banqueta, mientras de un brinco saltaba sobre mi mesa, aquello me dejo perplejo me pareció como un escena de alguna película de acción y suspenso.

Le mire por un instante mientras la imagen corría lentamente, su larga y rubia cabellera se levantaba con el viento, mientras apreciaba unos ojos azules de color zafiro tan profundos, por las ropas que traía no supe si aquella persona era un hombre o una mujer.

Solo vi como la mesa caía y aquella figura se perdía entre la gente, y pude apreciar su florido lenguaje que gritaba a lo lejos a sus perseguidores.

Así permanecí un buen rato sin saber el porque me había cautivado semejante personaje, mientras veía como aquellos hombres se perdían frustrados de haberle perdido y sin darme cuenta de mis labios salio una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente volví al mismo sitio como era mi costumbre pero antes de pedir alguien me había ganado la orden mientras la mesera le mirara confundida, no creo que mas que yo.

-Oye que no escuchaste trae pastel y nada de café – sentado frente a mi aquella figura rubia me miraba burlonamente al ver mi expresión de asombro.

-Quien eres tu?

-Oye yo invito por lo de ayer, me sirvió el haber tirado la mesa o estaría en este momento pagando alguna fianza – su sonrisa era cautivante y de vez en cuando me perdía con su vocabulario tan fuerte que tenia, de cierta manera me causaba gracia.

Por mas que le mirara no lograba entender a esta persona que se proponía al regresar al mismo sitio donde casi era atrapado y por que había vuelto a mi, pero por alguna razón no lograba comprenderle de lleno, y lo que mas me intrigaba era si tenia frente a mi a un hombre o a una mujer, pero no quise ser grosero y preferí quedarme con la duda.

Como podía no reconocer uno de otro, pero la ropa holgada y la larga cabellera podían confundir a cualquiera, además del largo parloteo que tenía y la manera de comer, pero sabia que no debía dejarme llevar por ese tipo de detalles.

Intente por todos los medios deshacerme de su compañía, quien desde ese momento me considero demasiado interesante como para dejarme.

Que demonios podría hallar en mí que fuera interesante, si no tenía más vida que el que mi hermano menor fuera lo más feliz que yo pudiera lograr.

Pero al final no pude más que resignarme ya que llego para cambiar mi rutinario mundo y cuando me di cuenta yo ya había entrado en el suyo.

Gustaba de dibujar y hacer explosiones artísticas, si se le podía llamar a eso arte, pero de todas formas quien soy yo para juzgar algo por lo que no tengo pasión.

Deidara si la tenia, cada vez que hablaba de sus trabajos su rostro se iluminaba y parecía que el estallaría en cualquier momento, le envidia por aquello.

Criticaba mi modo de vida y el como idolatraba a mi pequeño hermano menor, y muy pronto comenzaron las discusiones, Sasuke no compartía las creencias de mi rubio amigo y consideraba que solo era un vividor que deseaba aprovecharse de mi.

Me sentí herido esperaba que mi hermano comprendiera la soledad que vivía y que el tener a alguien como Deidara alegraría mi mundo, pero no fue así.

Los temperamentos de ambos chocaron bruscamente la parte fría de mi hermano y lo explosivo de Deidara, aun me pregunto que es lo que este encuentra de divertido en mí.

Las cosas empeoraron con el tiempo y Sasuke se fue a vivir con su novia y no se por que pero no me sentí mal, me sentí liberado y aliviado, aunque claro este pide dinero cada vez creo que el enojo se le va pasando.

Pero lo que jamás me imagine fue que a una semana de que Sasuke se fuera Deidara llego con todas sus cosas, la mayoría explosivos y cosas que eran mejor no preguntar.

-Bien cual es tu cuarto necesito dejar todas mis cosas y prepararme…eh por que tienes esa expresión

-Que haces aquí

-Como que demonios estoy haciendo aquí, tu no puedes seguir viviendo solo me necesitas así que en lugar de poner siempre esas expresiones será mejor que me ayudes con mis cosas.

-Por que…por que siempre haces este tipo de cosas que deseas de mí

Su cara formo una sonrisa malévola y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba con suma pasión, jamás creí que podría llegar a sentir algo como lo que en ese mismo instante estaba sintiendo.

-Por supuesto que amarte tonto así que ayúdame que necesitamos explotar todo lo que da nuestro amor

Solo pude soltar un suspiro resignado ya que la pelea la había ganado desde el momento en que había hecho cambiar mi orden de café de siempre.

Ya han pasado cinco años desde entonces, cada vez que se encuentran Deidara y Sasuke sus peleas me parecen cada vez más infantiles y no puedo evitar reírme de todo eso.

Cuando salimos juntos las mujeres le miran por lo bello que es y los hombres le desean por aquella belleza que le rodea, pero siempre es lo mismo ninguno al final puede darse cuenta si se trata de un hombre o una mujer.

Eso solo me pertenece a mí, ese bello secreto del cual solo yo tengo la llave y puedo abrir todas las noches para amarle y ser amado.

Después de todo mi soledad y su explosividad están ligadas por toda la eternidad.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Si gustas dejarme un comentario de lo que te pareció te lo agradeceré y si no lo deseas solo no escribas cosas destructivas, recuerda que puedes ayudarme siendo critico constructivo y no destructivo.**

**Lee otra historia y visita mi perfil alguna seguramente te gustara.**


End file.
